Disneyland Paris (Resort)
Disneyland Paris (Disneyland Resort Paris prima di Aprile 2009) è un centro di divertimenti situato a Marne-la-Vallée, vicino a Parigi, formato da due parchi a tema Disney, Disneyland® park e Walt Disney Studios® park. È di proprietà della società francese Euro Disney S.C.A., il cui 39.781% delle azioni è nelle mani di The Walt Disney Company, il 10% è detenuto dal principe arabo Al-Walid ed altri azionisti dispongono del 50.22%. Disneyland Parigi si trova a circa 30 chilometri ad est di Parigi ed è facilmente accessibile sia in auto che con il servizio RER (metropolitana extraurbana). Il complesso possiede una propria stazione che permette collegamenti diretti da molte città francesi grazie al TGV, dal Belgio con i treni Thalys e da Londra tramite l'Eurostar. Il complesso si trova nella quinta zona del sistema metropolitano extraurbano della regione dell'Île-de-France, perciò è necessario acquistare un biglietto speciale. Disneyland Parigi è inoltre collegato direttamente ai due aeroporti internazionali della città (Aeroporto Internazionale di Roissy-Charles de Gaulle ed Aeroporto di Parigi-Orly), nonché con l'aeroporto di Parigi-Beauvais Tillé (utilizzato prevalentemente da compagnie low-cost) con delle speciali linee di autobus (Navettes) operate da VEA. Storia La costruzione iniziò nel 1988 ed il complesso aprì ufficialmente il 12 aprile 1992 con il nome di Euro Disney Resort, ma le presenze furono molto più basse delle previsioni dei manager della Disney. Ci si aspettavano circa cinquecentomila ospiti nel solo giorno dell'inaugurazione, mentre se ne presentò solo una piccola parte, e dopo i primi tre mesi il numero calò ancora di più. Inoltre, il parco a tema incontrò le proteste di coloro che temevano che la presenza di un parco Disney in Francia avrebbe potuto scontrarsi con la cultura francese a causa della sua influenza americana. Molti di questi si spinsero fino a soprannominare il parco una "Chernobyl culturale". Taluni credono che il parco fu costruito più grande di quanto dovesse essere nel suo primo giorno d'apertura, ed il progetto fece crescere i debiti a dismisura. Inoltre, il parco incontrò delle difficoltà quando si scontrò con un'identità culturale diversa da quella americana come, per esempio, non offrire vino nei suoi ristoranti o non disporre di menu con cucina francese. Nell'ottobre del 1994, Euro Disney cambiò il suo nome in Disneyland Paris (più tardi in Disneyland Resort Paris e nell'aprile del 2009 si ritornò a Disneyland Paris). Come risultato del cambio di nome, l'aggiunta di nuove attrazioni ed il riassetto dell'intero complesso per essere più vicino alle esigenze europee, nel 1995 Disneyland Resort Paris raggiunse finalmente il profitto. Ma ciò non durò a lungo, visto che successivamente il parco sembrò indirizzato verso il baratro della bancarotta. Nel 2002, Disneyland Resort Paris introdusse il suo secondo parco a tema, Walt Disney Studios® park. Decimo parco a tema Disney nel mondo, il parco Walt Disney Studios aprì con l'obiettivo di trattenere i visitatori nel complesso per più giorni, ma il parco fu subito criticato per non avere sufficienti attrazioni, molte delle quali erano delle vere e proprie copie di attrazioni presenti all'interno di Disney-MGM Studios nel Walt Disney World in Florida. Con l'espansione del complesso, furono inaugurati a Marne-la-Vallée quattro nuovi hotel, non gestiti da Euro Disney SCA. Questi hotel sono collegati alla stazione RER/TGV tramite un servizio gratuito di navette operato da PEP'S. In quello stesso anno, Euro Disney S.C.A. e la Walt Disney Company annunciarono un nuovo utile per Disneyland Resort Paris. Ma i tre anni successivi di perdite hanno portato il parco ad essere in rosso di circa 2 miliardi di dollari. Disneyland Resort Paris ha pianificato la sua espansione per i prossimi anni con l'aggiunta di nuove attrazioni: Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast ha aperto nel Parco Disneyland nel 2006; una nuova area, si Toon Studios, aprirà nel parco Walt Disney Studios; e la Tower of Terror aperta nel parco Walt Disney Studios nel 2008. Queste nuove attrazioni si aggiungeranno allo show della Leggenda del Re Leone iniziato nel 2004 e Space Mountain: Mission 2, un ammodernamento del 2005 delle popolari montagne russe Space Mountain. Disneyland Paris è ora una delle più popolari destinazioni turistiche d'Europa, con più di 12 milioni di visitatori all'anno. Modifiche del Nome Dalla sua apertura Disneyland Paris ha più volte modificato il proprio nome. 1Da Aprile 1992 a Maggio 1994 2Da Giugno 1994 fino a settembre 3Da Ottobre 1994 fino a Febbraio 2002 4Da Marzo 2002 ad Aprile 2009 5Da Marzo 2002 6Da Aprile 2009 Il complesso: Disneyland® Paris Disneyland® park Il più grande tra i Magic Kingdom della Disney, è il parco a tema più visitato d'Europa. Si divide in cinque aree tematiche: Main Street U.S.A. Si tratta della ricostruzione di una tipica cittadina americana del Missouri degli inizi del 1900 in cui ha vissuto Walt Disney da piccolo. All'ingresso si può trovare una stazione ferroviaria e alla fine della via (Main Street) si trova il castello della Bella Addormentata nel bosco (Sleeping Beauty Castle). Lungo Main Street si affacciano numerosi negozi. * Attrazioni: ** City Hall - Centro informazioni da dove è possibile ritirare depliant e prenotare i ristoranti e le attività al Disneyland Resort Paris. ** Disneyland Railroad - Main Street Station ** Horse-Drawn Streetcars ** Main Street Vehicles ** Statue of Liberty Tableau * Ristoranti: ** Walt's - an American Restaurant (servizio al tavolo) ** Plaza Gardens Restaurant (servizio buffet) ** Casey's Corner (ristorazione rapida) ** Market House Deli (ristorazione rapida) ** Victoria's Home-Style Restaurant (ristorazione rapida) ** Cable Car Bake Shop (da asporto) ** Cookie Kitchen (da asporto) ** ''The Coffee Grinder (da asporto) ** ''The Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlour (da asporto) ** ''The Ice Cream Company (da asporto) Fantasyland Il castello della Bella addormentata nel bosco è la porta che conduce nel paese in cui le fiabe Disney prendono vita. * Attrazioni: ** ''Sleeping Beauty Castle ** Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains ** Les Voyages de Pinocchio ** Le Carrousel de Lancelot ** Peter Pan's Flight ** Disneyland Railroad - Fantasyland Station ** Fantasy Festival Stage ** Dumbo the Flying Elephant ** Alice's Curious Labyrinth ** Mad Hatter's Tea Cups ** Casey Jr. - le Petit Train du Cirque ** Le Pays des Contes de Fées ** "it's a small world" ** Le Théâtre du Château * Ristoranti: ** Auberge de Cendrillon (servizio al tavolo) ** Au Chalet de la Marionnette (ristorazione rapida) ** Pizzeria Bella Notte (ristorazione rapida) ** Toad Hall Restaurant (ristorazione rapida) ** Fantasia Gelati (da asporto) ** March Hare Refreshments (da asporto) ** The Old Mill (da asporto) ** L'Arbre Enchanté (da asporto) Frontierland Ambientato nel 1800, rappresenta il selvaggio west, quello dei cowboy, degli indiani e della corsa all'oro. * Attrazioni: ** Legends of the Wild West ** River Rogue Keelboats ** Phantom Manor ** Thunder Mesa Riverboat Landing ** Rustler Roundup Shootin' Gallery - a pagamento ** Big Thunder Mountain:veloci ** Pocahontas Indian Village ** The Chaparral Theater - Spazio spettacoli. Consultare il programma. ** Disneyland Railroad * Ristoranti: ** Silver Spur Steakhouse (servizio al tavolo) ** The Lucky Nugget Saloon (servizio buffet) ** Last Chance Cafe (ristorazione rapida) ** Fuente del Oro Restaurante (ristorazione rapida) ** Cowboy Cookout Barbecue (ristorazione rapida) Adventureland Qui si trova una zona con ambientazione araba, derivante dal mondo di Aladdin, ed una zona dedicata ai pirati, la cui attrazione ha ispirato i film della serie "I pirati dei Caraibi". * Attrazioni: ** La Cabane des Robinson ** Pirates' Beach ** Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin ** Indiana Jones™ and the Temple of Peril ** Adventure Isle ** Pirates of the Caribbean * Ristoranti: ** Blue Lagoon Restaurant (servizio al tavolo) ** Restaurant Agrabah Café (servizio buffet) ** Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost (ristorazione rapida) ** Restaurant Hakuna Matata (ristorazione rapida) ** Le Comptoir du Capitaine (da asporto) ** Coolpost (da asporto) ** Café de la Brousse (da asporto) Discoveryland È la zona del futuro. * Attrazioni: ** Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast ** Orbitron® (Machines Volantes) ** Videopolis ** Arcade Alpha, Arcade Bêta - a pagamento ** Disneyland Railroad - Discoveryland Station ** Star Tours (simulator) ** L'Astroport Services Interstellaires ** Captain EO ** Les Mystères du Nautilus ** Space Mountain: Mission 2 ** Autopia * Ristoranti: ** Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet Restaurant (ristorazione rapida) ** Café Hyperion (ristorazione rapida) ** Rocket Cafe (da asporto) ** Cool Station (da asporto) Walt Disney Studios® park Il più piccolo parco a tema Disney, è anche il più criticato. Anche questo parco è diviso in aree tematiche: Front Lot * Attrazioni: ** Studio Services - Centro informazioni da dove è possibile ritirare depliant e prenotare i ristoranti e le attività al Disneyland Resort Paris. ** Disney Studio 1 * Ristoranti: ** Restaurant en Coulisse (ristorazione rapida) Toon Studio * Attrazioni: ** Animagique® ** Cars Quatre Roues Rallye ** Crush's Coaster ** Les Tapis Volants - Flying Carpets Over Agrabah® ** Art of Disney Animation® ** Toy Story Playland: ***''Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop'' ***''Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin'' ***''RC Racer'' * Ristoranti: ** Studio Catering Co. (da asporto) Backlot * Attrazioni: ** Armageddon: les Effets Spéciaux ** Rock'n'Roller Coaster starring Aerosmith ** Moteurs... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular® * Ristoranti: ** Café des Cascadeurs (servizio al tavolo) ** Backlot Express Restaurant (ristorazione rapida) ** Restaurant des Stars® (servizio buffet) Production Courtyard * Attrazioni: ** CinéMagique ** Playhouse Disney - Live on Stage! ** Stitch Live! ** The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror™ ** Studio Tram Tour®: Behind the Magic * Ristoranti: ** Café Cafés (ristorazione rapida) ** La Terrasse (da asporto) Disney Village Simile a Downtown Disney ed a Ikspiari, è un centro pieno di negozi, ristoranti e locali di divertimento con musica e live-show. * Ristoranti: ** Annette's Diner (Servizio al tavolo) ** Billy Bob's Country Western Saloon (servizio al tavolo) ** Café Mickey (servizio al tavolo) ** King Ludwig's Castle (servizio al tavolo) ** La Grange (servizio buffet) ** McDonald's (ristorazione rapida) ** New York Style Sandwiches (ristorazione rapida) ** Planet Hollywood® (servizio al tavolo) ** Rainforest Cafe® (servizio al tavolo) ** Sports Bar (bar) ** Starbucks Coffee® (sala da caffè) ** the Steakhouse (servizio al tavolo) Disney Hotel * Disneyland® Hotel (hotel quattro chiavi) * Disney's Hotel New York® (hotel quattro chiavi) * Disney's Newport Bay Club® (hotel tre chiavi) * Disney's Sequoia Lodge® (hotel tre chiavi) * Disney's Hotel Cheyenne® (hotel due chiavi) * Disney's Hotel Santa Fe® (hotel due chiavi) * Disney's Davy Crockett Ranch® (hotel due chiavi) Hotel affiliati o consigliati Disney Nelle vicinanze del parco sono presenti numerosi alberghi, tra cui quelli affiliati o consigliati Disney. Questi alberghi danno la possibilità di prenotare i soggiorni includendo l'ingresso ai parchi. Inoltre dispongono di un servizio navetta gratuito per i parchi. * Vienna International Dream Castle Hotel (hotel quattro stelle) * Vienna International Magic Circus Hotel (hotel quattro stelle) * Thomas Cook's Explorers Hotel (hotel tre stelle) * Kyriad Hotel (hotel due stelle) * Radisson Blu Hotel (hotel quattro stelle) * Adagio City Aparthotel Val d'Europe (hotel tre stelle) * Hotel l'Elysée Val d'Europe (hotel tre stelle) Altre strutture * Golf Disneyland, con campi da 9 e 18 buche. * Ristoranti: ** Club-House Grill' (Servizio al tavolo) Bibliografia * ''Sei ancora in tempo Party con noi..., Catalogo ufficiale autunno-inverno 2009/2010 Disneyland Paris Voci correlate * Parco Disneyland * Parco Walt Disney Studios * Walt Disney Parks and Resorts * Euro Disney (azienda) * Marne-la-Vallée * Val d'Europe Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale di Disneyland Parigi * Mondo Disneyland - Guida non ufficiale italiana di Disneyland Parigi Categoria:Parchi a tema